1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-implemented searching of the Internet and, more particularly to providing search results with information from a user's social graph.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may use the Internet to perform computer-implemented searches, such as to locate and retrieve information about businesses or other entities located in a geographic area. Although information about such entities is generally available in some form, the information, and the presentation of the information, may be random and unstructured and may not present interesting information to a user. Additionally, the sources for such information are unknown to user, or the user may find the sources for such information to be unreliable or untrustworthy. Consequently, a user may be unable to easily determine entities that are of interest to the user. Moreover, the results of the search may not leverage information from a user's social graph, such as a social graph of a social networking service.